cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeri-MAX JeriMania
Jeri-MAX JeriMania is the sixth and final CPV of the Jeri-MAX Season. JeriMania is the biggest CPV of the Jeri-MAX season, much like New-WWE's WrestleMania, SMF's BitchaMania, or ICCW's ZOMG-a-Mania. The winner of the Spiral Rumble Match is almost always guaranteed to be in the main event of the show. The first JeriMania took place on August 13th, 2010. JeriMania JeriMania I took place in Boston, MA on August 13th, 2010. There were 13 matches scheduled, though 15 occured. The official theme songs are "Hells Bells" by AC/DC and "Airplanes (Part II)" by B.o.B. The main event featured Danny Jackpot, the winner of the first Spiral Rumble in a Triple Threat Match against El Jefe and Claude Frollo. Frollo claimed that when he would win, God would strike down Jeri-MAX, everyone involved with Jeri-MAX, and the people who watch it too. Meanwhile, El Jefe just wanted to prove to the CAW World that he is its one true Lord and Savior, not Danny Jackpot. *6 - Sakoda made Edge, the winner of the initial Ladder Match, fight Sheamus for the briefcase instead of awarding it to him. *7 - After winning Money in the Jeri-Bank, Sheamus immediately cashed it in, resulting in an impromptu title match. *Main - After the match, Judge Claude Frollo advised that Danny should be warned that there was a greater power then him planning to tak over Jeri-max if Frollo were to fail. Frollo attacked and took El Jefe to hell with him following his defeat. The Nasty Boyz would then attack Danny and Hulk Hogan would reveal that he was the one that Frollo had spoke of, and that he would be the downfall of the Jeri-Max. JeriMania II: The Quickening JeriMania II: The Quickening took place in Las Vegas, NV on February 10, 2012. The official theme songs were is "Brand New Start" by Alter Bridge and "Falling Apart" by Zebrahead. David "A-List" Otunga's wife Jennifer Hudson was scheduled to perform at the event. There were 11 matches scheduled for this event (though 13 took place), with 3 matches set for the pre-show. The main event featured Spiral Rumble winner Hulk Hogan challenging Pacman Jones for the World Heavyweight Championship. *6 - Dark Horse Rules: No Count-Outs & Use of Horseshoes as Weapons is Legal. *7 - The Triple Threat Women's Championship Match was booked by Sakoda during the event. *10 - Lamarell held an open challenge for the Intercontinental Championship; Skippy Pearls broke Eastern Rules by having his Roster Spot Challenge not on an episode of Eastern. Sakoda would eventually allow it. *12 - Sakoda replaces Christian, who was severely injured by Spotlight Enforcer Batista on Episode 43. JeriMania the Third JeriMania the Third was scheduled to take place in Tokyo, Japan on August 5th, 2014. The official theme songs were "Power (Instrumental)" by Kanye West and "Hunter's Chance" by The Black Mages. Musical Guests included Dr. Dre, Eminem, Ice- T, Iron Maiden, Motörhead, Outlandish, Social Distortion, & Weird Al Yankovic There were 15 matches scheduled for the event, (though 17 took place) with 4 matches scheduled for the Pre-Show. The main event featured Spiral Rumble winner Aladdin Hassan taking on Jeri-MAX General Manager Claude Frollo in a "Last Man Standing" Fight to the Death. Also, the Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship was defended as Lamarell McDaniel challenged the undefeated Champion Bludgeon, claiming that it was in the champ's best interest to lose to someone like Lamarell now, before the undefeated streak overshadowed Bludgeon's entire career. JERIMANIA Jeri-MAX JERIMANIA, the fourth JeriMania event, was announced on January 15th, 2015. It is scheduled to take place in Australia. Category:Jeri-Max Category:CPV's